


I just called to say I love you

by midnighth0wls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Call, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighth0wls/pseuds/midnighth0wls
Summary: and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	I just called to say I love you

When Seungmin woke up he was met with the faintest hint of light coming from his window creating curious shapes across his room; the moon was high up in the night sky, watching over everyone's dreams, and the streetlight directly infront of his apartment had started flickering. He probably forgot to draw the curtains before going to sleep again.

In his dozy state, trapped between the realm of dreams and what was real life, it took him a beat too long to notice the deep bass song playing a bit too loud this late in the night from his phone. _Ah, a call_ , his mind kindly offered. But then he frowned - it _was_ too late to receive a phone call.

Seungmin streched his right arm and smacked the surface of the bedside table until his hand found his phone, and before the chorus of the song ended, he quickly answered whoever had decided to interrupt his sleep.

"What", he grumbled, pulling the covers up to his chin with his free hand to keep the warmth inside the bed. Early spring nights were still cold.

"Hello, grumpy Seungmin," greeted a voice on the other end of the line, accompanied by a loud cackle that made Seungmin roll his eyes and smile, despite the slight annoyance at being woken up at ass o'clock.

But just the sound of that laugh, so unabashedly happy and free, so bright and enlivening, made something warm settle inside Seungmin's chest, a comfortable weight and pleasing fluttering, that made the long distance that separated them a little more bearable for the moment.

"Seo Changbin, are you even aware of the time it is in Korea right now?" he asked instead, because no matter how much affection he had for this man, he had explicitly told him to be mindful of the time difference unless it was an emergency, and it didn't sound like that was the case. Too bad he was still too tired and the other too far away or else he would have kicked his ass. Out of love, of course.

"But I just now had a moment to call you," Changbin protested. Seungmin heard some shuffling and a door softly closing in the background.

"We texted earlier," he stated, stifling a yawn with his free hand, then quickly returning it under the covers to keep it away from the cold of the night. 

"It's not the same," whined his boyfriend, and Seungmin could picture him pouting in that way that made him look cute (even cuter, truth be told) and softened his eyes, and always got Seungmin to yield.

When they first met, Seungmin thought he was intimidating. Not for his appearance, even though his wardrobe used to be mostly black and his favorite shirt had a remarkably detailed skull printed on it; but the way he carried himself. Determined, confident. A strong wall that didn't let anyone go over it. Paired with his sharp gaze and equally sharp tongue, although Seungmin wasn't nervous around him, he... respected him. And his big biceps.

But when Changbin warmed up to him, which didn't take him long to do actually, Seungmin discovered he was actually a softie, with the most adorable giggle he had ever heard, who liked giving hugs as much as receiving them and had a heart made of gold, big enough that it could hold everyone he loved. It still blaffed Seungmin to know he was one of them.

"Seungmin, you there?" Changbin's voice snapped him out of his walk down memory lane. "Did you fall asleep on me?"

"Would serve you right," muttered Seungmin, with no real bite to his words. Changbin started laughing between a chorus of ' _you're mean!_ ' and ' _don't you feel bad for your boyfriend?_ ' that just made Seungmin chuckle, fondly, because he missed hearing that laugh in person and so he treasured these moments. It was easy to forgive him for waking him up when he could have this. And both of them knew Seungmin was just joking.

"I guess I should do the talking today!" 

"That's why you called, didn't you?" Seungmin asked, his voice low, fighting against the sleep that threatened to cloud his mind. "Everything okay?"

Changbin had gotten into an student exchange program last year. The agency he contacted had suggested an entire semester out in a well-known university in Europe, which was his best option for what Changbin was aiming for. They found him a host family that spoke some English and they quickly hit it off the first video calls they scheduled. Even though Seungmin felt anxious about what this long-term program would mean for their relationship, where would it lead them, he was beyond delighted at the news, wished for only the best for his boyfriend, and his encouragement was what at last pushed Changbin to follow with his academic plans.

A long-distance relationship wasn't what neither of them had foreseen when they started dating. Despite all the conversations they had, all the reassuring that they'd be okay, it still ended up being hard. But that didn't mean they were going to give up - that was something both of them knew for sure. Communication, they assesed, was the most important key to make it work, which meant being honest at all given occasions.

"Yeah! It's all good, I promise. As I told you before when we texted my host family took me to a restaurant for lunch and Seungmin, when I tell you the food was to die for," Seungmin snorted, and Changbin heaved a sigh before adding: "The food's great, but I miss korean cuisine. Not your cooking, though. I hope you're working on that by the way."

"Fuck off."

"I'm just looking out for you and your gut's health!" he exclaimed, barking out a laugh that nearly left Seungmin deaf. 

Then, prompted by Seungmin, Changbin started explaining the life-changing experience (in his words) that had been trying out some of the country's traditional dishes for the first time. The way he was narrating his story, exaggerating every bit he could and badly pronouncing how the dishes were called, was an obvious attempt at making Seungmin laugh. It did make him smile, the corners of his mouth permanently turned upwards, but the steady and familiar sound of Changbin's voice, with that husky tone he got whenever he talked for long periods of times without drinking water, lulled Seungmin to a drowsy state, half-paying attention to his boyfriend and unable to keep his eyes open.

After a while, the other line went silent.

"You really fell asleep on me, didn't you?" although his words seemed to reproach him, Changbin spoke so sweetly and tender it made Seungmin's chest ache, with both longing and all the affection he had for the other man.

"Almost," he replied, barely louder than a whisper. The streetlight outside his window finally went out, plunging his room into darkness save for the faint glow of the moon.

Changbin chuckled. "Sleep, baby," he said, softly.

Despite how close Seungmin was to succumbing to sleep, he noticed his boyfriend had something else to say, and so he waited.

"I miss you, Min. But it's just two months more and I'll be back home, to you."

Seungmin nodded, too tired to realize Changbin couldn't see him.

"Good night, hyung," mumbled Seungmin, and before he drifted off back to the realm of dreams, he smiled at the last words he managed to catch.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> title from stevie wonder's "I just called to say I love you"


End file.
